


Better Romance

by EttaMills



Series: Terrible Exs and How to Smit Them [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ex-Boyfriends, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Victor and Phichit are spitful shits, Yuuri is an adorable cinnamon roll, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaMills/pseuds/EttaMills
Summary: Yuuri was no playboy, but he did, to people's shock, have romantic experience before Viktor. However, it was no love story and bad memories tend to reopen old wounds.Luckily, Viktor is more than happy to not only patch up those wounds, but rub a little salt in the person that caused them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really just want Yuuri to have a dick ex-boyfriend that Victor can mock because he has the best fiancee ever. Damn, why do I like to make Yuuri cry in my stories?

The sound of the lock clicking against the wooden door may have been the most beautiful thing Yuuri had heard all day. Tucking the key back into his pocket, the Japanese skater braced his feet against the cold wooden floor beneath him as he heard the telltale _click click_ of poodle nails scrambling across the apartment.

He couldn't stop the loud laugh from erupting from his lips as Makkachin leaped across the room, landing on Yuuri's chest and gave the man long, wet licks, happy to see him home.

" _Hey boy. Did you miss me? I missed you so much_ " Yuuri asked in his native tongue, nuzzling the dog's fur before pushing him off and moving to the kitchen to fill his food bowl.

The 24-year-old skater did not get to use Japanese very often in his temporary home of Russia, so he liked to stave off the homesickness by conversing with the dog. At first he was embarrassed and tried to only do it in hushed tones, when his silver - haired lover was out, but Viktor had stumbled upon him cooing to the poodle in muted Japanese one day and declared it not only adorable, handing out kisses to both males, but disclosed he had done that same thing last year, when he had been living with the Katsukis.

In the kitchen, Makkachin sat quietly at his feet while he first prepared the dog food, then his and Viktor's dinner.

Looking toward the large glass clock hanging over the kitchen entrance, Yuuri figured he had about 10 minutes before Viktor returned from practice, as he had shooed him from the rink earlier, telling him to head home and he would follow shortly.

Clicking the stove on, Yuuri hummed gently while beginning to cut vegetables, only to be interrupted by a cheery chime from his cell.

A notification from Phichit sprung up on the screen, and the dark haired man eagerly unlocked it. He had not heard from his friend in a little while, with the pre-training almost over and everyone returning to their home rinks to begin for the upcoming season.

 

 _Phichit-chan_ : **_Yuuuurrrriiii :3 Before we all get lost in training this year, let's have one more party! I’m in China for the week, and Leo is visiting_** **Guang-Hong _and Chris said he could come! I haven't heard from anyone else, but can you and your Russian friends fly out to meet us?_**

****

**_You want us to fly to China just to party? Lol are you insane? :_ ** _Me_

_Phichit-chan: **Come on, we have done crazier things. None come to mind, but I am sure we have. Please, Yuuri?**_

****

**_You know what? I'm in_ ** _: Me_

_Phichit-chan : **Yeeesssss. I was thinking costume party! I know you and Victor will come as something amazing, so I can't wait <3 Text you details later!**_

****

**_Okay. . ._ ** _:Me_

Turning his phone off, Yuuri could feel excitement burst in his chest. He rarely did something so sporadic and odd, but flying out to spend time with friends before they became competition sounded fun.

However, as he added the dinner ingredients to the hot skillet, he suddenly felt a cold sweat break out across his neck.

He had to tell Viktor he has signed them up to spend the next week in China, and dress up in matching couples costumes.

Logically, he knew that sounded like something Viktor would love, but there was this lingering fear in the make of his head, nagging him and picking at him, telling him Viktor would get mad.

Just like the last time he tried something like this with a boyfriend . . .

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_" You signed us up to do what?" came the irritated voice across the table from him._

_Yuuri sat, squirming in his seat, looking at his plate and trying not to flinch._

_He had only been in America for a year, training in Detroit for his professional skating career, when he had met Alex._

_The tall, dark skinned man was an exchange student from Spain, there on a hockey scholarship. Phichit, his odd roommate, and him had gone down to the school ice rink earlier one day, planning on stretching while the hockey team finished up their training._

_The minute Yuuri had seen the large man glide ruthlessly through the ice, a trait that he had never seen on the ice before, he was smitten._

_Phichit had later joked that his taste in crushes was extremely varied, from a small Japanese girl, to a fairy-like Russian man, all the way to a " Spanish bear"._

_It took weeks of awkward staring and bumbling every time they happened to make eye contact before Alex had skidded through the rink and slammed into the barrier where the smaller skater was standing._

_" Wanna get coffee?" he whispered, looking cocky._

_All Yuuri could do was nod and then freak out for the next few hours, trying to slow his racing heart when the tall man fetched him after practice._

_Since then, they had met up a few times, usually in Yuuri's dorm, exchanging heated kissed and intimate touches. Although they never discussed what exactly they were, Yuuri felt confident, for one in his life, to call them boyfriends, thinking it with a giddy smile._

_However, if the tone of the man across from him was an indication, he might have been wrong about that._

_" W-well. You know Phichit? My roommate? He got invited to this Halloween party and wanted us to come along. I. . thought it sounded fun. We could even dress alike." the figure skater stuttered in explanation, his maroon eyes still not landing on the dark green ones a cross from him._

_" You want us to get dressed up in some stupid costumes, just to hang out with your weird roommate? Come on, Yuuri. That sounds lame."_

_Yuuri bit his lip, mumbling a quiet "He isn't weird." in Phichit's defense._

_" Besides, some of my teammates are throwing a party that night and I planned on going to that." Alex said in dismissal, beginning to pack away the homework he had been doing._

_" Oh. Well, I guess we can go there first, and then I can go with Phichit later? Or I will go with Phichit and then meet you there afterwards?" Yuuri attempted to compromise, wondering if it would be strange from him to wear normal clothes under a costume for easy changing._

_Alex stopped packing his bag, screwing his face in confusion and mild frustration._

_" What? You aren't going to the party."_

_Yuuri did flinch away that time, like he had been slapped._

_" Uh, you don't want me to go with you?"_

_The tall hockey player frown for what seemed to be the hundredth time in their brief conversation._

_" Why would I?"_

_The slender man fidgeted in his seat, an embarrassed flush rising across his cheeks. This conversation was going down hill rapidly._

_" Well, isn't that what . . . couples do? They go to places with each other?"_

_An awkward silence engulfed the two men. When no immediate response was given, the Japanese skater shot up from his seat, shaking his head and bowing briefly._

_" I'm sorry, I am jumping ahead, we've never labeled us as boyfriends or anything." he said quickly._

_"Boyfriends? Is that what you think this is?" The figure across from him asked, his face scrunched up in confusion._

_Yuuri blinked back his discomfort._

_" You don’t? I mean, I thought. . "_

_The Spanish man scratched his head, looking equally uncomfortable._

_" Not really. I mean, that sounds kinda . . . gay"_

_The world seemed to fall in a hush, Yuuri only focusing on the utter distaste in which the man said those words. Yuuri, for a moment, thought maybe his English was failing him, or maybe the other man's culture had different rules for what two men who have regularly engaged in intimate touching and kissing call themselves._

_In a show of rare confidence, Yuuri clicked his tongue against his teeth._

_" You know I'm a man, right? I mean, you clearly asked me out, and I thought we had been on dates, so we were dating. And I’m not straight, and you often have my c-"_

_" Okay, yeah know I get it. I didn't mean it like that" The Spaniard was quick to cut him off, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention._

_" What did you mean it like, then? That you don't see me as a man?" Yuuri asked, staring him down._

_Alex finally rose from his seat, most of his possessions packed up._

_" I just don't need my teammate giving me shit, okay? Just, you go to your thing and i'll go to mine, and we will meet up another day, okay? I'll treat you to some Chinese, you know? Taste of the homeland." he said, smiling like he had cracked a funny joke._

_The saddest part of the conversation, Yuuri thought later, wasn't that the man hadn't bother to learn his nationality, which was actually clearly printed on the **bottom of his sweatshirt, idiot,** and wasn't even that Yuuri had felt embarrassed because the hockey player thought they were just fooling around. The saddest part was, when Alex had stood up to leave and reached for him, Yuuri had felt his heart speed up and was looking forward to an apologetic embrace, his previous ire disappearing at the idea of showing such public affection. Instead, he got a sock to the arm and a " later" from the tan male. _

_He had spoken to Phichit later, apologizing that Alex had previous plans he couldn't get out of. The Thai boy had understood, patting his friend tenderly before attempting to cheer his roommate up by suggesting they both dress as Viktor Nikiforov, making both burst into laughter._

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The click of the apartment door, followed by a loud, joyful " Yuuurrrriiiii! I'm home" shook the dark haired man from his depressing reminiscing.

" Welcome home," he called back, turning back to their food cooking, checking it before being satisfied and plating their meal.

The silver haired Russian bounded into the kitchen, Makkachin hot on his heels. Moving with all the grace of the seasoned figure skater he was, Viktor slide behind his fiancée, wrapping himself tightly around his waist before nuzzling his nose into soft black hair.

" I missed you,” he murmured, placing gentle kisses along the Japanese man's neck, making said man chuckle.

" You just saw me at the rink. Now, move along, I have to finish dinner, while you have to change, since you smell." Yuuri said, leaving a soft kiss at the corner of his love's mouth before moving out of his grasp.

Viktor sighed dramatically, but did as he was asked, already stripping out of his shirt before disappearing around the corner.

Yuuri was quick to finish setting the table, before filling the sink with warm, soapy water and placing the dishes inside to soak. He hummed happily, knowing that it was Viktor's turn to clean, before rinsing his hands and taking his place at their small counter.

An excited shout from the bedroom announced that Viktor had finally turned on his phone after practice _(A rule that Yakov had created **because** of Viktor, Yuri had mentioned to him)_.

Heavily footsteps came rushing at him, causing Yuuri to look up and find the older man happily holding up his phone, changed from his practice gear to his " home for the night, slouching" sweats.

" Yuuri! Did you see this! Phichit invited us to a costume party in China! We _have_ to go. Please _please_ **_please_** say you will go with me?" He yelled, already draping himself over his fiancée, ready to beg for the brief time off. As his coach, he could easily tell Yuuri to go, but as his fellow skater, Yuuri frowned upon his impulsive nature, which always ended both of them in trouble with Yakov.

"Viktor, be calm! I already tell told Phichit I would go. I thought, however, he was going to have me ask you."

Blue eyes met burgundy in confusion.

" Yes, he mentioned that. He texted me, saying ' Yuuri is probably afraid to ask you, so I will just do it for him.' Why would you be afraid to ask me?"

 _Dammit Phichit_ Yuuri thought, before turning to his dinner, slowly pushing the food around.

" It's nothing. Just some bad memories from college that I wish Phichit wouldn't bring up."

A cold finger slipped under his chin, forcing him to look at the pale man in front of him.

" Yuuri. Tell me?"

With a deep breath, and a healthy dose of embarrassment, Yuuri regaled the skating legend - turned - fiancée with the tale of his brief college boyfriend.

When he was done, Viktor had taken his seat and was holding his hand, rubbing soothing circles in his palm.

Yuuri did not even realize that he was crying until a thumb brushed aside a stray tear from his face.

" You want to know the pathetic part?" Yuuri asked in a choked laugh, " _He_ broke up with _me_. Said he just wasn't ready. Then, a month later, Phichit and I saw him walking, holding hands, with this other guy. I guess he was ready, just not for me."

The two men sat in silence for a long time, Viktor stroking his back until he calmed down.

" I'm sorry. I really am over this, it wasn't like I was in love, you know? It's just . . any rejection hurts." Yuuri explained once he was calmed down.

" Ah, moya lyubov. Never apologize for feeling so strongly. It's what makes you such an amazing skater, and it's one of the very many reasons I love you so much. Yuuri, " he grasped the younger man's face gently, " let me tell you. That man was a fool, but I am happy he was, because it means that you were all mine for the taking. So never regret anything in our pasts, because it lead us here. " Yuuri smiled, leaning forward to meet his former-idol's lips. What started out as a gentle kiss, however, became more passionate, tongues and teeth meeting, until Viktor pulled Yuuri off his chair and into his lap, where their hips collided and electricity ran through their veins. " Guh - ah- V-Vitya." Yuuri whispered in a shaky voice, pulling away as his fiancée began leaving love bites on his collar. " Yes, _Yura_?" The older man purred, softly rubbing his thighs. " Dinner is going to get - ugh - cold. Aren't you hungry?" he finally got out, deft hands making it hard to concentrate. " Oh," Viktor said, a wicked gleam in his eye and his stood up, lifting his blushing love with him, " I am _starving._ " he replied, before hurrying to their room, shutting the door with his foot.  The brown poodle waited until he heard a soft _click_ of the door locking before he hopped onto the counter ledge, helping himself to a second dinner.  _________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Later that night, once Yuuri was passed out on their bed, his legendary stamina finally running out, blankets tucked around his shoulders to protect his bare skin from the Russian cold, Viktor kissed his lover's neck before removing himself from their spooning position.

He made his way through the now-dark hallway, entering the kitchen, where two licked-clean plates waited. " Oh Makkachin." he sighed, half upset for his lost dinner, half relieved that it meant he had less dishes to clean. The figure skater worked diligently, cleaning everything, before taking a seat on the couch and bring up his phone contacts. Dialing out, he waited for a few rings, before a sleepy voice mumbled a greeting.

"Hi Hi Phichit!" Viktor whispered, looking toward his bedroom door to make sure there was no movement.

" Viktor. It is 4 am. What could you want this early?" The usually upbeat Thai boy asked quietly.

" I was just wondering - Yuuri's college boyfriend - "

" The thick, idiot, asshole Spanish man?" Phichit interrupted, suddenly sounding awake.

" Is there any other?" The Russian asked in confusion.

Phichit scoffed. " No, but I like to insult him when I can."

Smiling, the older skater continued. " Yes, understandable. Well, I was wondering, do you know if he has an instagram?"Viktor could actually _hear_ the dark skinned skater smirking. " Oh, in fact, I do believe he does . . . "

. . . 

Later that morning, Yuuri opened his eyes, glaring at the bright alarm clock facing towards him. Viktor was curled into his side, still sleeping peacefully. The alarm clock showed it was still too early for them to be awake, but he grabbed his glasses nevertheless, before unplugging his phone from the charger, _Viktor must have plugged that in for me,_ and checking his notifications. ' _Whoa'_ he thought, looking at the high number he was getting from instagram.

It showed Viktor had tagged him in a photo last night, and suddenly, his stomach was doing that weird flip thing whenever Viktor did something impulsive without notifying him. Looking at the photo that was causing all the buzz, he loudly gasped, dropping his phone in shock before turning over and smacking his sleeping lover, hard, in his stomach, shrieking

" VIKTOR. _WHY._ My family sees this!"  

The forgotten phone screen light up, showing other like on the photo. It displayed a sleeping Yuuri, cuddled up, naked and barely covered by a thin sheet, snuggled up tightly next to a silver haired fiancée, who wore a large smirk and not much else. Multiple hickies, teeth marks and scratches were visible on both men and Viktor barley had the decency to crop out the empty lube bottle lying on the nightstand to his right. The tag simply read:

 ** _v-nikiforov_** sometimes, you snooze, you lose, right _@Alex_da-man _? #YuuriInBed #BestFianceeEver #WeUpAllNightToGetLucky 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so the you guy really liked this story? That makes me happy beyond words. To thank you all for the kudos and comments, I will indeed be doing a sequel, because we all love trolling Viktor and Phichit, as well as everyone wanting to see Alex's response, which, spoilers, will not be great. Can't be that much of a douche in your younger years and not expect to carry over into adulthood. Get ready, y'all :3


End file.
